Japanese patent application publication No. 2005-327820A discloses a prior art surface mounting type LED package. The surface mounting type LED package comprises an LED chip, a mounting substrate, and a cover. The mounting substrate is made from a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate is provided at its top surface with a recess. The LED chip is disposed in the recess. The cover is made of glass. The cover is attached to the mounting substrate such that the cover covers an opening of the recess.
In the prior art surface mounting type LED package, the mounting substrate is provided at its bottom surface with a pair of patterned electrical conductor. Each the patterned electrical conductor is electrically connected to each electrode of the LED chip. In addition, the mounting substrate is formed at its rear surface with a pair of external connection electrode. Each the external connection electrode is electrically connected each the patterned electrical conductor through a penetration wiring.
A plurality of the surface mounting type LED package acts as a light source of the lighting device, and attached to the lighting device having a various shape.